The Tale of Two Twins: The Beginning
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: On a very special day in Station Square lived Aleena and Jules. They recently gave birth to two beautiful twins Sonic and Sonette. Jules and Aleena vowed that they will stay together as a family and not let anything happen to their children. But will they keep that vow? Find out in 'The Tales of Two Twins'. Book 1 of 'The Tales of Two Twins' Saga
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic, Jules, Aleena and Dr Quack belongs to SEGA...Sonette belongs to me**

* * *

It's a beautiful day in Station Square, it was mid-day and people were running around doing that they have to do. At the hospital is Aleena the Hedgehog and Jules the Hedgehog. Aleena is giving birth to twins and Jules is by her side. Then they look at Dr Quack when they heard a baby's cry

"A boy" he said handing him over to a nurse and Aleena smiles

"It's him" she whispers

"Have uses got any names?" Dr Quack asks

"Yes, Sonic for the boy and Sonette for the girl" Jules told him. Then Aleena screams and Jules takes her hand

"She's coming" Aleena said panting

"Easy" Dr Quack said. Aleena they started screaming as she squeezes Jules hand

"Easy" Jules whispers and Aleena started panting again

"Almost there" Dr Quack as Aleena started screaming. Then they heard a baby's cry and Aleena sighs with relief as she tried to sit up. Dr Quack walks back with Sonette to clean and wrap her in a pink blanket. The nurse walks over and hands Sonic to Aleena and she smiles

"Sonic" Aleena said as Dr Quack walks over and hands Sonette to Jules

"Congratulation" Dr Quack said

"Thank you Dr Quack" Jules said

"I'm always here to help use" Dr Quack replies "And now your children" he then said. Then he walks back with the nurse and Aleena looks at Jules

"What's wrong?" Jules asks worried

"What if something goes wrong?" Aleena asks "What if something happens to Sonic and Sonette?" she then asks and Jules smiles as he takes her hand

"I promise that we will stay together as a family and nothing will happen to Sonic and Sonette" Jules promised and Aleena smiles "I love you Aleena, with all my heart"

"I love you too" Aleena said smiling as Dr Quack walks over

"Use will be great so don't worry" Dr Quack told them

"Thank you" Aleena said

"Just remember, if you need anything, just call" Dr Quack remind them

"We will" Jules replies "I promise" he then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

**4 years later**

Aleena and Jules are in the kitchen, making breakfast. Then Sonic and Sonette runs down and over to them

"Mum, dad" Sonette wines

"What is it sweet heart" Jules said

"I'm hungry" Sonette then said. Jules then picks her up and sits her on a chair, then picks Sonic up and sits in a chair too

"Just wait a second" Aleena said

"What are we doing today?" Sonic asks

"I'm going to work" Jules replies as Aleena sits a plate in front of Sonic and Sonette

"Thank you mummy" Sonette said as she starts eating

"So can I go for a run?" Sonic asks

"You're always going for a run Sonic" Sonette adds

"I love running sis" Sonic replies smiling

"Yeah I know" Sonette said annoyed

"No fighting" Jules said "Well I'm off to work, bye sweet heart" he then said kissing Aleena on the chick

"See you tonight" Aleena said as Jules grabs his keys

"I'll be here" Jules then said walking out. Sonic then finished his breakfast, gets up and runs off to his room. Sonette then sighs as she pushed her half-finish meal away

"What's wrong Sonette" Aleena asks sitting next to her

"Why does Sonic always leave me here behind?" Sonette asks "He's always leaving me behind, he never wants me around" she then said and Aleena sighs. Sonic then runs down, wearing red top and red and white laced sneakers

"Sonic, why don't you let Sonette go with you" Aleena said and Sonic cross his arms

"No way mum, she'll slow me down" Sonic then said

"I'm going to my room" Sonette said running off. Sonic then looks at his mum and sighs

"Sonic" Aleena said shock "She's your sister"

"She's slow" Sonic said "I'm going" he then said as he runs off. Aleena then walks off to Sonette's room to see her grabbing her clothes out of her draws

"I can get dress by myself mum" Sonette said as she starts getting dress

"I know dear" Aleena said. Sonette then sighs as she stops getting dress and sighs "Where do you want to go Sonette?" Aleena then asks as she helps Sonette get dress

"I don't know" Sonette replies

"Want to help me in the garden?" Aleena asks and Sonette nods

"Ok" Sonette then said

"Come one" Aleena said. Sonette is wearing overalls, a purple top, white gloves and white shocks. They then walk out and out to the front garden. Sonette stop and got her black and white laced sneakers on, then follows her mother

"What are we doing today mum?" Sonette asks

"We're weeding around the roses today" Aleena said

"I love roses" Sonette said

"I know you do sweet heart" Aleena said. Then they started working and Sonette helps anyway she can. Hours later Sonic walks over and Sonette sighs

"Sonic, want to help" Aleena asks

"No, Sonette, can I talk to you?" Sonic asks, feeling guilty

"No" Sonette said "I don't want to talk to you; all you do is ignore me and leave me behind. Sonic, your my big brother, I was hoping you would be nice to me, let me go for runs with you but you won't even give me a chance"

"Sonette, be nice to your brother" Aleena said and Sonette sighs

"I want to be alone" Sonette said, then runs off in a blur

"Sonette" Sonic shouts as he chase after her. He then found her by the pound at the park, sitting on the bench, singing to herself

"I'll always be here for you. I won't let anyone break your heart, ohh darling just breath" Sonette sung as Sonic walks over to her "Hey Sonic" she then said

"Hey sis" Sonic said sitting next to her "Listen, starting tomorrow, you can come with me when I go for a run"

"Really?" Sonette asks shock

"Yeah, you're my little sister; I should be taking you with me where I go and helping you" Sonic replies

"Thanks Sonic" Sonette said "I better go back, I'm tired"

"Yeah, you're covered in dirt" Sonic said and Sonette smiles

"Well weeding the garden isn't a clean job" Sonette then said

"No, come on" Sonic said standing up and Sonic stands up too. The pair then walk back to see their mother waiting

"Use ok?" Aleena asks worried and Sonette smiles

"Yeah, I'm tried" Sonette then said

"Come on then, use can take easy" Aleena said

"Come on Sonette" Sonic said and the pair walks inside. Sonic and Sonette then walks and sits in the lounge room. Sonette then grabs her book and colour pencils. She then lays down and starts drawing while Sonic watch her. Then Aleena walks in and smiles

"Mum, what time does dad get home?" Sonic asks

"Later tonight" Aleena replies

"Are there black roses?" Sonette asks sitting up

"Yes dear" Aleena said as she sits down. Sonette and Sonic then get up and sit on Aleena's lap "My children"

"Mum, can we go to the park tomorrow?" Sonic asks

"Of course, we'll even take a picnic" Aleena replies "Now lunch is soon" she then said. Sonette then got up and started drawing again. Sonic then watch Sonette and Aleena got up to make lunch. When she walks back she saw Sonic and Sonette asleep and smiles 'Maybe I should let them rest' she thought as she walks back into the kitchen. Later that night Jules walks in to see Sonic and Sonette sitting on the lounge, showered and ready for bed

"I'm home" Jules said

"Daddy" Sonic and Sonette said at the same time as they got up, run to him and gives him a hug

"Have use been good?" Jules asks as Aleena walks in

"Yes dad, of course we have" Sonic said

"And I helped mum in the garden" Sonette adds

"Well dinner is ready" Aleena said walking back. Sonic and Sonette runs off and Jules smiles as he follows them. After dinner Jules took Sonette to bed while Aleena took Sonic to bed. Then Aleena and Jules went for a shower and lay down in bed "How was work today?" Aleena asks

"Fine, soon I'm going to need an office here" Jules replies "I have so much work to do" he then said and Aleena sighs

"I'm sure Sonette and Sonic could share a room" Aleena said "I'll talk to them tomorrow"

"Thanks, night" Jules said

"Night" Aleena whispers


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonette, Ashton, Alexander, Conner, Eli and Hunter belong to me...Sonic, Aleena, Jules and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

In the middle of the night Sonic wakes up form a loud 'BANG' which made him jumped. He then walks out to see Sonette standing in her doorway with her white teddy bear that has a pink ribbon around its neck

"Sonic, what was that?" Sonette asks scared as she walks over and grabs Sonic's hand

"I don't know" Sonic whispers. The pair then slowly walks down to and into the kitchen. Sonette then read the clock and it read 2:05am

"It's so early" Sonette whispers

"What was the noise?" Sonic said softly. Then they walk around the house but couldn't find anything. Then they saw their father and sigh

"What are uses doing up at this hour?" Jules asks

"We heard a bang so we walked out to see what it was" Sonic explains

"Go to bed" Jules told them

"Ok, come on sis" Sonic said and the pair walks up satires. He then drags Sonette into his room and they sit on his bed

"But what was that sound, it was scary and loud" Sonette said

"I don't know sis, I really don't" Sonic replies

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

The next morning Aleena walks into Sonette's room to see her missing

"Jules!" Aleena shouts as she walks back

"What is it?" Jules asks running over

"Sonette, she's missing" Aleena said with fear in her voice

"Wait, I saw Sonic and Sonette last night" Jules said in a calm voice as he walks into Sonic's room with Aleena. They then saw the pair asleep and Aleena sighs with relief "There she is, she's safe" Jules as he wraps his arm around Aleena's waist

"Yeah" Aleena then whispers

"Come on" Jules whispers as he closed the door and the pair walks down stairs to the kitchen

"So why were they up last night?" Aleena asks as Jules make coffee

"They said they heard a bang" Jules replies

"I didn't hear anything" Aleena said

"Nor did I" Jules replies. Then Sonic and Sonette walk down, holding hands

"Use ok" Aleena said

"Does dad have the day off?" Sonette asks

"I do" Jules replies "Listen; can use two share a room" he then asks

"Why dad?" Sonic asks

"Your father needs a offices, being a 3 bedroom house, it would be easier if use two share" Aleena explains

"Sonic, do you mind?" Sonette asks

"I don't, at least we can be closer" Sonic replies

"So how this, today we rearrange the rooms and tomorrow all 4 of us go on a picnic" Aleena explains

"Come on Sonette" Sonic said dragging Sonette away. They then ran into Sonic's room and he starts cleaning "Ok, we can have the beds side by with 2 bedside tables between them" he then explains as Jules and Aleena walks in

"Slow down Sonic" Jules said walking over

"Slow down, dad" Sonic whines and Sonette smiles

"Dad's right Sonic, we have all day" Sonette said

"First we clean the room out and start rearrange" Jules said. Jules and Aleena then started rearrange while Sonic and Sonette moves Sonic's stuff around. Later Jules moves Sonette's stuff into their room and they got everything in. After that Sonic and Sonette walked outside and they look around

"Where now?" Sonette asks

"Follow me" Sonic said walking off and Sonette chase after him. They then walk to the park to see no one around "Come on, let's go on the swings" Sonic said and the pair runs over to them. They then got on and started swing

"So what do you think made the sound last night" Sonette asks

"I have no idea" Sonic replies. They then saw a group of kids walk pass. A hedgehog, a tighter, a swallow, a chipmunk and a lion. They then walk over as Sonic and Sonette stops swing

"Hi" Sonette said softly

"Hey, my name is Ashton" the hedgehog introduces "What's your name?" he then asks

"Well I'm Sonic and this is my twin sister Sonette" Sonic said

"Well I'm Alexander" the tighter introduce

"I'm Conner" the swallow introduce

"I'm Eli" the chipmunk introduce

"And I'm Hunter" the lion introduce

"Nice to meet uses" Sonette said

"Do uses want to play" Ashton asks

"Sure, where?" Sonic asks standing up

"Come on, I'm sure we can find something to do, we're in Station Square" Conner explains

"Sure" Sonic said as he walks off with the boys but they then stop and look back to see Sonette to see still sitting

"Is your sister coming?" Eli asks

"I don't know" Sonic replies. Eli then walks up to Sonette and smiles

"Come on Sonette, you can come too" Eli said. Sonette smiles as she stands up and Eli grabs her hand and they walks back to the group

"Let's go" Ashton said and they walk off. They then came to the pound and they all stop

"I have an idea, why don't we all start hanging out, everyday" Conner said

"Tomorrow me and Sonette are going for a picnic with our parents" Sonic said

"Do uses want to come over?" Sonette asks

"Yeah" Ashton said

"That would be cool" Alexander said

"Follow me" Sonic said and they all headed off. Sonic was first to walk inside to see his parents "Mum, dad, we brought friends home"

"Wow, hello boys" Aleena said

"This is Ashton the Hedgehog, Alexander the Tighter, Conner the Swallow, Eli the Chipmunk and Hunter the Lion" Sonette introduce

"Hello" Alexander said softly

"Well, can I get use anything?" Aleena asks

"No, we're fine" Ashton said

"So where are your parents?" Jules asks

"Uh we don't have parents" Conner said

"We're form the orphanage nearby" Eli then said

"Sorry to hear that" Jules said

"Don't be" Conner said "I mean, we been the for our whole lives, it's nice there" he then explains

"How old are uses?" Aleena asks

Well I'm 9, Alexander is 6, Conner is 8, Eli is 4 and Hunter is 5" Ashton explains "I have to watch over them and take them back to the orphanage, safe and sound" he then explains

"Talking about that, we better head back before we get into trouble" Eli said

"Well bye" Sonette said

"See you tomorrow Sonette" Eli said and Sonette smiles

"Come on" Ashton said walking out with Conner, Alexander and Eli

"At least uses are making friends" Aleena said

"They're really nice" Sonette said

"Can we pack more food tomorrow so they can join us?" Sonic asks

"I don't see why not" Jules said

"That would be nice" Aleena said

"Come on, we still have work to do" Jules said "Plus I have to go and buy a few things"

"Can I come?" Sonette asks

"Let's go" Jules said walking off and Sonette chase after him

"Come on Sonic, we have a few things to do before you and your sister can sleep tonight"

"Ok" Sonic said as he runs upstairs and Aleena follows him. She then saw Sonic packing his stuff up and put his toys in the chest at the foot of his bed

"I'm glad you and Sonette can share a room" Aleena said sitting on Sonic's bed and Sonic sits next to her

"She's fast like me, I never gave her a chancer before" Sonic replies

"She is, you and her are so much alike Sonic" Aleena said and Sonic smiles. Later Jules and Sonette came back and Jules carried everything her brought to the office. Sonette runs up to her and Sonic's room to see Sonic cleaning

"Hey Sonette" Sonic said as Sonette walks over and starts cleaning her stuff up

"I'll help" Sonette said. Then Jules and Aleena walks in so Sonic and Sonette stop what they were doing and look at their parents

"Mum, dad" Sonette said smiling

"I better get dinner started" Aleena said walking off. Later that night, after dinner Sonic and Sonette had a bath and is ready for bed. Aleena walks in with them as the pair jump into bed

"Mum, do we have to go to school next year?" Sonic asks

"Yes uses do" Aleena replies as she tucks Sonic in "But uses still have 8 months left so don't worry" she then said walking over to Sonette and tucks her in

"Is it nice at school?" Sonette asks

"It is, I'm sure your friends Ashton, Conner, Alexander and Hunter goes to school" Aleena explains

"Why weren't they there today?" Sonic asks

"School holidays, they get 2 weeks off" Aleena replies "Now sleep, use had a busy day" she then said getting up and walks out, closing the door behind her

"Night Sonic" Sonette whispers as she rolls over so her back was to him and Sonic smiles

"Night Sonette" Sonic whispers as he rolls over, facing the door 'I wonder what the others are doing?' he then thought


	3. Chapter 3

******Sonette, Ashton, Alexander, Conner, Eli and Hunter belong to me...Sonic, Aleena, Jules and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

The next morning Sonic wakes up with sunlight in his eyes. He then rolls over to see Sonette who is asleep still. He then gets up and jumps on her bed

"Wake up sis" Sonic said

"5 more minutes" Sonette mumbles as she rolls over and pulls the blanket up. Sonic chuckles as he pulls the blanket off her and she sits up

"No sis, we have a big day" Sonic said standing up as Aleena walks in

"Sonic, are you picking on your sister?" Aleena asks

"No, I'm just waking her up" Sonic replies as he jumps off the bed and runs out. Aleena then walks over to Sonette who then got up and grabbed her clothes

"I want to get change before breakfast" Sonette said looking at her mother

"Of course" Aleena said. Sonette then got dress and Aleena helped. Once Sonette was dressed the pair walked out and Sonette sat at the table next to Sonic. Jules then sat a bowl down in front of Sonic and Sonette

"Thanks dad" Sonic said as they started eating

"So uses ready for the picnic" Jules asks

"Yeah, it's going to be so much fun" Sonette replies

"And we can hang out with Ashton, Alexander, Conner, Eli and Hunter" Sonic asks

"We still have a while before we go there" Aleena told them

"Yeah we know" Sonette said

"I better get dress" Sonic said as he pushed it empty bowl back and runs off. Sonette then finished her breakfast and Jules grabs her bowl and Sonic's, then walks to the sink

"What is it Sonette?" Aleena asks

"It don't know" Sonette said placing her hand on her belly "I'm fine" she then said smiling and Aleena looks at her worried

"Are you sure dear?" Aleena asks worried and Sonette nods

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sonette replies as she runs off to her room to see Sonic standing at the window "What is it Sonic?" she asks running over

"Just looking outside" Sonic said jumping down "Are you ok?" he then asks

"I'm fine" Sonette replies

"You got that bad feeling too?" Sonic then asks and Sonette sighs

"Yeah, I did" Sonette then whispers "But it's nothing, right?" she then asks

"Right" Sonic said smiling and Sonette smiles too

"Come on" Sonette then said walking off and Sonic follows her down stairs and into the lounge room. Sonette then climbed on the lounge and sighs

"What is it?" Sonic asks getting up and sits next to her

"Nothing, I'm fine" Sonette replies as Aleena and Jules walks in

"Can we watch TV?" Sonic asks and Jules smiles

"Ok, I'll turn it on" Jules said turning the TV on

"Don't leave this room" Aleena told them as she walks out and Jules follows her

"I wonder why we can't leave the lounge room" Sonic said and Sonette shrugs "Aren't you curious?" he then asks

"No" Sonette replies as she gets up and sits on the floor

"Well I am" Sonic said as he got up

"Don't do it Sonic" Sonette said as Sonic walks out. Sonic then runs outside and smiles as he sits down. He then looks back to see Sonette standing in the lounge room doorway, staring at him "Don't go Sonic, please" Sonette begs and Sonic sighs as he closed the door and walks back to her

"Ok sis, I'll stay" Sonic said and Sonette smiles

"Come on" Sonette said and the pair walks up to their room

"I thought mum and dad said stay in the lounge room" Sonic said

"The TV went black" Sonette replies as she grabs her favourite book, jumps on her bed and starts to read it

"What are you doing?" Sonic asks

"Dad taught me how to read" Sonette replies

"He did?" Sonic asks as he jumps up next to her

"Yeah, I asked him if he could and he did" Sonette replies. Then they saw their parents walk in and sigh

"We told you to stay in the lounge room" Jules said as he walks over to them with Aleena

"We got bored" Sonic replies

"Well let's go to the park" Aleena said. Sonic and Sonette smiles as they got up and ran to the front door. They then saw their parents walk over and Aleena is holding a picnic basket

"Come on" Jules said opening the door. They then headed to the park, Sonic and Sonette walked in front, talking. Once at the park they saw Ashton and the others already there. Sonic and Sonette runs over to them and they smiled

"Hey guys" Sonic said

"Hey" Eli said walking to Sonette

"Hi" Sonette said smiling "So what now?" she then asks

"Let's play" Conner said. Aleena and Jules sat down in a shady spot to see Sonette and Eli on the swings while Sonic and the others are playing on the equipment

"They grow up so fast" Aleena said looking at Jules

"Yeah they do, soon they'll be heading to school, then high school" Jules said and Aleena sighs

"Then leave home" Aleena adds

"We all grow up Aleena" Jules said "Let's hope they don't grow up too fast" he adds. When lunchtime came everyone sat around, lucky Aleena packed enough for all of them

"I had so much fun today" Eli said

"Same here" Hunter adds "Best day ever" he then said

"I think everyone had fun" Ashton said

"We should do this more often" Sonette said

"Yeah, best friends forever" Conner adds

"I agree" Sonic said

"Oh school's going to go back next week" Alexander said

"Which school do uses go to?" Aleena asks

"The public that's in Roger Street" Ashton said

"I'm going next year" Eli adds

"So are we" Sonic said "Right mum" he then asks

"Of course uses are" Aleena said

"Cool, I can't wait till then" Hunter said

"It will be fun" Sonette adds

"Well we have to head home" Jules said as he starts packing up

"So do we" Ashton said "But we'll see each other again tomorrow" he then said

"Yeah, here" Sonic told them as everyone stands up

"We'll be here" Eli said

"Come on" Aleena said walking off with Jules

"Bye boys" Sonette said running off with Sonic. When they made it home Sonic and Sonette ran up to their room and started talking about the day. Later that night, after dinner they had to go for a bath, then bed. Aleena read them a bedtime story, Sonette fell straight asleep. Sonic looks at Aleena and smiles

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Sonic asks softly as Aleena puts the book away

"We have nothing plan but your father has to go to work" Aleena replies as she tucks Sonette in and walks over to Sonic and tucks him in too

"Thanks mum" Sonic said closing his eyes and falls asleep. Aleena smiles as she made sure the window is lock, blinds are closed and walks out, leaving the pair to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

******Sonette, Ashton, Alexander, Conner, Eli and Hunter belong to me...Sonic, Aleena, Jules and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

The next morning Sonic woke up to see Sonette missing so he got up and runs down to see her dress and ready for breakfast. Sonette looks at him and smiles as she walks over to him

"Morning Sonic" Sonette said

"Morning" Sonic said as they walk back to the table and they sat down. Aleena then sat the bowl down in front of Sonic who starts eating

"Come on Sonic" Sonette said

"Don't rush your brother Sonette" Aleena told her and Sonette nods

"Sorry" she then whispers

"It's ok sis" Sonic said smiling

"Well as soon as uses are ready, we will go to the park then the movies with your friends" Aleena explains and Sonic smiles

"Ok mum" Sonic then said as he finished eating and runs upstairs to get dress. Sonette then follows him and sits on her bed

"So do you think Ashton and the others will come to the movie?" Sonette asks

"I hope so" Sonic replies as he finished get ready

"Come on" Sonette said walking out with Sonic

"Right with you sis" Sonic said as they walk down stairs to see Aleena waiting

"Come on use two" Aleena said and the trio walks out. Aleena the notices the grey sky so she grabbed her umbrella, just in case. They then walked to the park to see Ashton and the others waiting for them

"Sonette, Sonic" Eli said running over

"Hey Eli" Sonette said smiling

"Hey do uses want to come to the movies" Sonic asks

"Can I?" Eli asks

"Well Eli can but we can't, we have a few things to do" Ashton replies and Sonic nods

"Be good Eli" Conner told Eli

"I will" Eli said. Ashton then walks off with Alexander, Hunter and Conner

"Come on Eli" Sonic said walking off with Sonette and Eli chase after them. Aleena smiles as she follows them to the movie

"Now pick a movie uses 3 all want to see" Aleena said and the trio nods. After they agreed to a movie, Aleena got the popcorn and drinks and they headed in. After the movie they headed back to the park to see Ashton and the others waiting for them

"Ashton!" Eli shouts running over

"Were you good?" Ashton asks

"I was, I swear" Eli said and Ashton smiles

"Good, we better head back before we get into trouble" Ashton said "Thank you for looking after Eli" he then said

"See you tomorrow" Sonette said and Eli smiles

"If it's not raining" Conner said "Come on" he then said and they headed off. Sonic looks at Sonette and smiles

"This is so cool" Sonic then said as they headed home. Then is started to pour down raining and Aleena puts the umbrella up

"I love the rain!" Sonette shouts as she runs off and Sonic chase after her. They then started jumping in the small puddles, laughing

"This is so much fun" Sonic said

"Come on uses two!" Aleena shouts. Once they made it home Sonic and Sonette had to go for a bath. After the bath they got dress in the pj's and sat in the lounge room. Then Aleena walks in with a deck of cards and sits with them

"Can with play a game?" Sonette asks

"Which on?" Aleena asks

"Go fish" Sonic replies

"Yeah, can we?" Sonette then asks

"Of course we can" Aleena said as she shuffled the cards. The trio then sat there for the rest of the day playing games. After they had enough of cards Sonette and Sonic went to their room to play with their toys. Sonic then looks at Sonette who is standing on their dresser, staring out the window

"Sonette, get down" Sonic said running over

"I'll be fine, there's a butterfly out the window" Sonette said opening the window as Sonic climbs up. He then grabs her and pulls her back

"No, you could fall" Sonic said as their mother walk in

"Good god, get down" Aleena said running over and helps them down. She then closed and locks the window and Sonette sighs

"It was my fault" Sonette said "I saw a butterfly and I wanted it, Sonic just stopped me" she then explains as sits on her bed

"You will be the death of me" Aleena said walking over and picks Sonette up

"I'm sorry" Sonette whispers

"Come on" Aleena said walking off and Sonic follows her. They then walk into the lounge room and Aleena sits Sonette on the lounge "Uses can watch TV" Aleena then said turning the TV on as Sonic jumps up and sits next to Sonic

"Mum" Sonette said and Aleena looks at her "Don't tell dad" she then said and Aleena smiles

"I won't but don't do it again" Aleena told her and Sonette nods

"I won't, I promise" Sonette said smiling and Aleena walks off. Later Jules came home and they had dinner. After dinner Jules was in his offices, working when Sonette walks in "Daddy" Sonette said running over and Jules picks her up sits her on his lap

"And how is my little princess" Jules asks

"I'm good dad" Sonette said and then sighs

"What is it?" Jules asks

"I'm tired but I don't want to go to bed" Sonette replies as buries her face into her father "I want to stay with you" she then said and Jules smiles

"Do you now?" Jules said

"Forever and ever" Sonette said smiling as she looks up at him

"Forever is a very long time my dear" Jules said

"But your my daddy, I want to stay with you forever" Sonette said

"I know dear" Jules said "School starts next year" he then said

"Is school fun?" Sonette asks

"It can be as long as you be good" Jules replies "Come on" he then said standing up, turns off the computer scream and walks out, turning the light off and closing the door behind him. He then carries Sonette to her room to see Sonic already asleep. He then sits Sonette on her bed and she got under the covers

"Night dad" Sonette whispers as Jules tucks her in

"Night baby" Jules said kissing her on the forehead and walks out. Sonette then looks at Sonic and giggles as she rolls over and tries to get some sleep


	5. Chapter 5

**********Sonette, ************Tahlia**, Ashton, Alexander, Conner, Eli and Hunter belong to me...Sonic, Aleena, Jules and the others belong to SEGA  


* * *

**3 weeks later**

Sonic and Sonette are running around in Mystic Ruins, playing tips. Ashton, Alexander, Conner and Hunter are at school while Eli is back at the orphanage since it's raining in Station Square. Sonic then tackles Sonette and crouches over her while she on her back

"Not fair" Sonette wines as she grabs Sonic's hand

"Is too little sister" Sonic said

"I'm younger by a few minutes" Sonette said and Sonic smiles

"So" Sonic then said and Sonette smiles as she pushes Sonic off and crouches over him

"So it's not fair" Sonette said as she got up and Sonic stands up too

"Come on" Sonic said and the pair runs off. They then found a shady spot and Sonette lies down and Sonic looks around

"You won't be able to see much Sonic" Sonette said

"Right" Sonic said climbing the tree behind him. Once at the top and looks around and all he could see were tree tops

"Sonic" Sonette shouts "Come down" she then shouts

"Ok" Sonic said climbing down to see Sonette missing "Sonette!" Sonic called out worried

"This way" he heard Sonette call back so he follows the sound and found her by an old rope bridge. The rope looks old and the wooden boards are missing, broken or cracked "Can we Sonic?" Sonette asks

"It looks unsafe" Sonic said

"I'll go alone then" Sonette said as she started to cross, slowly and carefully

"Wait for me" Sonic said as he follows her. They then walk out the forest to see Green Hills Zone and Sonette smiles

"Come on" Sonette said as she starts running and Sonic chase after her

"Wow, so this is Green Hills Zone" Sonic said

"It's so cool here Sonic" Sonette shouts. The pair ran and ran till the saw a small town ahead and Sonette stops as Sonic caught up and stops next to her

"Want to go?" Sonic asks

"I do" Sonette replies and the pair walk in, holding hands. They were careful they didn't lose each other. As they walk through the town, people stared at them "Why are they staring?" Sonette asks scared

"I don't know sis" Sonic said as they kept walking. They came to a wild flower field to see a 6 year old wolf playing alone. She has light grey fur with red and black strips, purple eyes and is wearing a pink top, black pants and back shoes

"Hello" the girl said

"Hi" Sonette whispers

"My name is Tahlia, Tahlia the Wold" Tahlia introduce

"Well I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and this is my twin sister Sonette" Sonic introduce

"Uses aren't from around here" Tahlia then said

"How did you know?" Sonette asks confused

"It's a small town, everyone knows everyone and I haven't seen uses before" Tahlia explains and Sonette smiles

"Oh, right" Sonette then said

"Is that why people were staring at us" Sonic said

"That's right; we don't get people around here much and not many as young as uses" Tahlia replies

"You don't know our age" Sonette said

"By the looks of it I would say you are at least 4, nearly 5" Tahlia said

"We are" Sonic said "We turn 5 in 2 months"

"So in July" Tahlia said and Sonette nods

"Yeah" Sonette then said "My dad tells me all the time" she then said

"We better go, I'm hungry" Sonic said and Sonette sighs

"Already" she then said

"Uses can come to my place, no one should be home" Tahlia offered "And I have fruit, grapes, blueberries, apples and a few other things" she then explains

"Cool, let's go" Sonette said smiling

"Follow me" Tahlia said running off so Sonic and Sonette followed her. They came to her small home and into the kitchen. Tahlia then grabs the fruit bowel and grabs the blueberries and strawberries from the fridge. They trio then walk into the back yard and behind a tree

"Are you sure about this?" Sonette asks as they started eating

"Yeah, I am" Tahlia said smiling "My mother is really nice but she works a lot so she trust me home alone" Tahlia said "And 3 days a week I go to Mrs Bella house to be home schooled" she then said

"So no friends" Sonic said

"I have friends but they go to normal school" Tahlia said "But that's ok because I see them after school" she then said smiling

"Me and Sonette better head home, our parents will be worried" Sonic said standing up and helps Sonette up

"We will come back to visit" Sonette said

"I hope so" Tahlia said. Sonic and Sonette then runs off and ran back to Station Square to see it was dark

"Oh no" Sonette said as they ran home. Once there they saw their parents waiting, anxiously

"Mum" Sonic shouts running up to her as Sonette runs up to Jules

"We are so sorry" Sonette then said

"Where were uses?" Aleena asks as she walks inside with Sonic in her arms and Jules follows her with Sonette in his

"We started in Mystic Ruins and then found ourselves in Green Hills Zone" Sonic explains

"And we met a wolf name Tahlia and she looks 2 years older than us. She then gave use fruit to eat and then we came here" Sonette then explains and Jules sighs "We're sorry"

"It's ok dear" Jules said

"Just don't do it ever again" Aleena said as she sits Sonic down who then runs off and Jules sits Sonette down. Jules then walks off to his offices and Sonette follows him

"Hey dad, what are you doing?" Sonette asks as Jules sits down. He then picks Sonette up and sits her on his lap, then started working

"Just a little something for my boss sweet heart" Jules replies as he place a pen and paper in front of Sonette who then starts drawing. Later Aleena and Sonic, who's had a bath walks in and Sonette looks back

"Hi" Sonette said

"Come, you need a bath and then go to bed" Aleena said and Sonette sighs as she slides off and walks out with Aleena. Jules then stops working and walks up to Sonic

"Dad, what's home schooled" Sonic asks

"It's where you stay home to be taught instead of going to a school that's full of people" Jules explains and Sonic nods

"I see" Sonic then said

"Anything else son" Jules asks

"No, I'll be in my room" Sonic said giving Jules a hug and runs off. He then sits on his bed and stares out the window and into the dark. Later Aleena and Sonette walks in and Sonette jumps into bed while her mother walks to the window. She then locks it and closed the curtains as Sonic lies down in his bed

"Are you mad mum?" Sonette asks as Aleena walks over and tucks her in

"No, I'll never be mad at you and your brother" Aleena said as she walks over and tucks Sonic in

"I love you mum" Sonic said

"And I love both of uses" Aleena said

"Night mum" Sonette said as she rolls over and Sonic smiles

"Night mum" Sonic said as he closed his eyes and Aleena walks out and smiles as she walks to Jules offices to see him on the phone

"Ok I'll see you then, bye" Jules said hanging up

"Who was that?" Aleena asks

"Just a work mate, talking about going drinking after work tomorrow" Jules explains and Aleena smiles

"Don't be out too late" Aleena said as they walk into their room

"I won't, love you babe" Jules said as he walks into their bathroom and goes for a shower and Aleena lies down and goes to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

******Sonette belong to me...Sonic, Aleena, Jules and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonette wakes up in the middle of the night as she heard someone walking down the hallway. She gets up and walks out to see her father awake and walks into his offices. Sonette follows him but stops at the door to hear him talking

"I told you not to call me, that I will call you" she heard her father said "It's 4 in the morning, what are you doing?" Jules then said. Sonette peeps in the room to see Jules on the phone "No, my wife doesn't know about the late nights Sam, she will never understand"

'Dad' Sonette thought confused

"I will be there, see you then" Jules said "Bye" he then said hanging up. He then looks back to see Sonette who then walks back

'I'm so dead' Sonette thought as Jules walk up to her, then crouches in front of her "Hi" Sonette the whispers and Jules sighs

"Did I wake you?" Jules asks and Sonette nods slowly and Jules sighs again "Did you hear what I said on the phone" he then asks and Sonette slowly nods again

"Who is Sam?" Sonette asks curious

"Sam is someone I work with, he is a good friend and after work we go to the pub together" Jules explains "As well as a few other mates" he then said

"What doesn't mother know, what can't she know" Sonette then asks

"There are something you don't need to know baby" Jules said picking Sonette up and takes her back to her room, then putting her back to bed

"But dad" Sonette said

"Shh, your bother is still asleep" Jules whispers as he tucks Sonette in and Sonette sighs "Now I need you to promise not to tell anyone about this, ok" he then said softly and Sonette nods

"I promise dad, I won't" Sonette then whispers and Jules kisses her on the forehead and walks out while Sonette went back to sleep

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic wakes up with sunlight in his eyes so he sits up to see Sonette sitting on the dresser, staring out the open window

"Sonette" Sonic said confused

"Dad left for work" Sonette said, not looking back "He left not long ago too" she adds. Sonic then grabs Sonette's purple blanket, climbs up and sits next to her as he wraps the blanket around her

"How long have you been awake for?" Sonic asks

"A while, dad work me up and it was 4, I couldn't go back to sleep" Sonette replies as she leans into Sonic and Sonic wraps his arm around her "Thanks Sonic" she then said and Sonic smiles

"You're welcome sis" Sonic said and Sonette smiles too

"Sonic, Sonette" they heard there mother call out so they look back as Aleena walks in

"Hi mum" Sonic said as Aleena walks up to them

"Are uses ok?" Aleena asks worried

"Yeah, never better mum" Sonette replies. Aleena then helped the pair down and they walk down into the kitchen. Sonette still has her blanket around her. Sonic then sits down at the table and Sonette sits down next to him

"Are you cold Sonette?" Aleena asks and Sonette nods

"Very cold mum" Sonette then said as Aleena sits a bowel in front of her and Sonic

"Well can uses stay home today" Aleena asks as Sonic starts eating

"Sure, I guess" Sonic said

"I don't feel well enough to run around anyway. I'm tired but I couldn't sleep" Sonette said as she starts eating

"Why sweet heart" Aleena asks worried

"I heard dad at 4, he got up early for some reason. He put me back to bed but I couldn't sleep at all" Sonette explains

"I heard him too, he had a few things to do before work" Aleena said and Sonette nods

"I know" Sonette said. After breakfast Sonic and Sonette got changed and played in the back yard. By lunch time Sonette curled up under the tree and fell asleep with the blanket around her

'Sonette' Sonic thought as he lies down next to her. As soon as he did, Sonette rolls over and wraps her arms around him and uses his chest as a pillow and Sonic wraps his arm around her. He then leans back and closed his eyes but opens it when he heard a click. He saw his mother with a camera, taking a few pictures "She was tired" Sonic said smiling

"I see that" Aleena said. Sonette then yawns and stretch as she opens her eyes

"Sonic" Sonette whispers as she looks at him

"Hey sis" Sonic said smiling and Sonette looks back

"Mum" Sonette then said

"Come on, lunch is ready" Aleena said walking off. Sonic and Sonette walks inside and had lunch. Sonette then walks into her and Sonic's room and played with her toys when Sonic walks in

"Are you ok?" Sonic asks worried

"I'm fine" Sonette said smiling

"But" Sonic said crossing his arms

"But what" Sonette said "There's no but Sonic" she then said and Sonic walks over and sits next to her

"But I can see it in your eyes Sonette" Sonic said

"There is nothing Sonic so don't worry" Sonette said smiling and Sonic sighs, seeing through the lie but left it

"Ok" Sonic said and Sonette yawns "Do you want to go back to sleep?" Sonic then asks

"No, I need to stay awake tonight" Sonette said smiling. Later that night Jules came home and saw Sonette waiting on the stairs "It's 12 in the morning dad" Sonette said as Jules walks up to her

"I know" Jules said as he walks off and Sonette follows him to his offices. Jules took his jacket off and Sonette saw something sticking out of the pocket as se closed the door. She then walks over to see the word 'Amy' on it and a phone number

"Who's Amy?" Sonette asks. Jules looks at her shock and grabs the paper

"Don't touch anything" Jules said with anger in his voice and eyes. Sonette runs to the door and leans against it since she can't reach the handle without a phonebook or something. Jules then metal hit himself in the head and sighs as he place the paper on the desk 'She's just a kid' Jules thought walking up to her

"I'm sorry dad, please don't hurt me" Sonette begs

"Oh sweet heart, I won't" Jules said picking Sonette up and sighs "Don't tell your mother or brother, ok" he then said and Sonette nods

"I won't, I promise" Sonette said

"That's my girl" Jules said and Sonette wraps her arms around Jules' neck and looks over his shoulder

"I love you dad" Sonette said

"I know sweet heart and I will always love you" Jules said and Sonette closed her eyes and smiles


	7. Chapter 7

**S************onette, Ashton, Alexander, Conner, Eli and Hunter belong to me...Sonic, Aleena, Jules and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

**2 months later**

Sonette wakes when Sonic jumps on her bed and she looks at him shock as she sits up

"Happy birthday sis" Sonic said giving her a hug and Sonette smiles

"Happy birthday Sonic" Sonette said. For the past 2 month Sonette waits for her father to come home and every night he has a lady's name and number in his pocket. He never tells her what he does, just never to tell mother. Sonic and Sonette run down stairs to see their parents cooking breakfast

"Happy birthday sweet hearts" Aleena said as they sat at the table

"What's for breakfast?" Sonic asks

"Bacon, eggs and hash browns" Jules said sitting the 2 plats down

"Yummy" Sonette said as she starts eating

"Thank you mum" Sonic said as he starts eating and Aleena smiles

"Your friends will be here soon" Aleena then said

"They can make it" Sonette said shock

"It's a Saturday" Jules said walking off and Sonette looks at Sonic but then finished breakfast. After breakfast Sonette ran to her room and Aleena followed her

"I need to get dress" Sonette said as she opens her wardrobe. Aleena then grabbed a purple dress, black tights and helped Sonette get dressed. Sonette then grabs her purple shoes and runs off as Sonic runs in. She then walks into her father's offices to see him putting paper through the shredder, the same kind he brings home with those numbers and names

"I'll be down soon" Jules said as Sonette runs over

"I'll wait with you dad" Sonette said. Once Jules was done he picks up Sonette and walk into the lounge room. Then Sonic walks in and Sonette smiles as Jules sits her down

"Wait here" Jules said walking off and Aleena sits down with them. Later Ashton, Alexander, Conner, Hunter and Eli showed up and they all played in the back yard

"Happy birthday Sonette" Eli said and Sonette smiles

"Thanks Eli, I'm glad you could make it" Sonette then said as Hunter walks over

"Come on, let's play" Hunter said. Later Sonette saw her father bring out food so they run over and got something to eat

"Slow down kids" Jules said smiling. The others ran off while Sonette walks up to her father who then picks her up

"What is it baby?" Jules asks

"You're staying home tonight, right?" Sonette said and Jules smiles

"Of course I am" Jules said

"I love you dad" Sonette said

"And I love you, princess" Jules said sitting Sonette down as Eli walks over

"Come on Sonette, we're waiting for you" Eli said grabbing Sonette's hand and the pair walks off. Sonette then looks back to see Jules on the phone

'What are you doing dad' Sonette thought as she stops and looks at the others

"You ok?" Ashton asks

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Sonette replies

"You look like your mind was somewhere else" Ashton said and Sonette sighs

"It's nothing so don't worry" Sonette said

"We're going to play tips" Sonic said

"Then no cheating Sonic" Sonette said as she crossed her arms "You can't use you speed to run off and to catch us" she then said

"As long as you don't" Sonic replies

"I won't" Sonette said smiling

"Ok then" Sonic said walking up to her "Tag, you're it" he then said as he tabs her and runs off with the others

"No fair Sonic" Sonette said as she chased him. She then caught him and runs the other way

"Ashton" Sonic said as he started chasing him and Sonette runs to Eli

"Come on" Eli said grabbing Sonette's hand and the pair ran away from Sonic

"Too slow Sonic!" Ashton shouts, teasing Sonic

"I will get you" Sonic said. Sonic then jumps on Ashton back and smiles

"Got you Ashton" Sonic said running off

"Who's next" Ashton said

"Too slow Ashton" Conner said "You always were the slow on at school" he then said teasing Ashton

"I'll show you slow" Ashton said

"Kids!" Aleena shouts ad everyone stops "Come on, cake" she then shouts and they ran inside. Sonic and Sonette sat at the head of the table in front of the cake. After everyone sang happy birthday they blew out the candles and everyone clapped

"Remember Sonic, don't touch the bottom or you'll have to kiss the nearest girl which is Sonette" Ashton shouts

"And Sonette has to kiss the nearest girl" Conner then shouts

"No way" Sonic said as he runs off. Sonette then cuts the cake and hits the bottom

"Eli" Hunter said pushing him. Sonette then walks over and kiss Eli on the chick and Eli went red

"Oh cute" Ashton said as Sonette sat in her chair again and Sonic sits next to her

"Baby" Sonette said

"Girl germs" Sonic said and Sonette kiss him on the chick "Gross sis" Sonic then said as Aleena took the cake

"Love you too brother" Sonette said smiling and Sonic smiles too. After they had cake the open the present. Sonette got more clothes and a few new dolls while Sonic got more clothes and more cars and trucks. After that Sonic and the others went back outside and kept playing till is was getting dark. Then Ashton, Alexander, Conner, Hunter and Eli left and Sonic and Sonette sat in the lounge room, watching TV. Later they had dinner, Sonic and Sonette couldn't stop smiling. They then went for a bath and Sonette went to find her father

"Sonette" Jules said as Sonette walks into the offices

"Are you working dad?" Sonette asks as she walks over and Jules turns off the computer

"I was sweet heart" Jules said as he picks Sonette up and sits her on his lap

"My picture" Sonette said seeing it

"Of course I have it, I keep everything you give me" Jules said "You should see the one at the offices, the one of you and me at the park" he then said

"You keep it" Sonette said smiling

"And I show it to my friends, you're my world Sonette" Jules told her

"And you will never leave me, right?" Sonette asks

"I will never leave you" Jules said as he saw Aleena "But I pretty sure your mother is here to take you to bed" he then said and Sonette nods

"Nigh dad" Sonette said running off and Aleena smiles

"I'll be in bed later, ok" Jules said

"Don't stay up too late" Aleena said as she walks off to make sure Sonette and Sonic are in bed. When she walks in she saw Sonette just getting into her bed and Sonic fast asleep

"Night mum" Sonette said as Aleena walks over and tucks her in

"Night baby" Aleena said

"Mum, you love dad, right?" Sonette then asks as she sat up and Aleena looks at her shock and confused

"Of course, I love him with all my heart" Aleena said "Why would you ask such a question" she then asks and Sonette sighs

"No reason mum, I love you" Sonette said

"I love you too" Aleena said as Sonette lies down "Now sleep, you had a big day"

"Right, night" Sonette whispers as she slowly falls asleep and Aleena looks at the door to see Jules

"Is she ok?" Jules asks

"Yeah" Aleena said walking over "I'm going to bed, see you when you come" she then said walking off and Jules sighs as he follows Aleena and heads to bed too


	8. Chapter 8

******S************onette belong to me...Sonic, Aleena, Jules and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

**3 weeks later **

Sonette wakes up to the sound of Sonic's alarm clock and sighs as she rolls over and puts the pillow over her head. Two weeks ago Aleena brought him the clock and now it goes off at 7 o'clock every morning and Sonette has had enough. She then gets up since she can't get back to sleep and walks down stairs to see Sonic who is dressed and happy

"Morning sis" Sonic said but Sonette ignored him and sat at the table, resting her head on the table

"What's wrong sweet heart" Jules asks

"I'm tired" Sonette replies

"Why?" Sonic asks

"I told you yesterday Sonic!" Sonette shouts as she stands up and faced him "It's that dam alarm of yours, every morning for the past two weeks you have it to go off at 7 o'clock but you're not the only one in that room!" she then shouts

"You need to get up early" Sonic said

"I barely get to sleep at night these days Sonic; you know that because I told you. You are such a me me, you only care about yourself" Sonette then shouts

"That's enough" Aleena said

"Am I now!" Sonic then shouts

"Yeah, I have had it Sonic. The alarm has to go!" Sonette shouts back

"No way!" Sonic shouts "Why don't you go!?" he then shouts

"I would if I could but we share a room, remember" Sonette replies

"Don't pin this to me" Sonic said "You agreed to it"

"Yeah and now I wish I you weren't born!" Sonette shouts walking off and up stairs

"Right back at ya" Sonic shouts walking out, slamming the door and the heard a door slam upstairs

"They're first fight" Jules said. They then heard a loud 'SMASH' so the pair runs upstairs to see the window smashed and Sonic's alarm clock gone. Sonette then curls up into a ball and Jules walks over and picks her up "I told you the alarm clock was a bad idea" Jules said and Aleena sighs as Jules sit Sonette on her bed

"I know" Aleena said "I thought it was a good idea" she then said

"No, I told you it was going to lead into fights but you don't listen to me anymore!" Jules shouts "Now Sonette's here and Sonic's missing" he then said

"I'll look for Sonic" Sonette said as she grabbed her clothes and got dress, then puts her shoes on "I know where he is" she then said looking at them

"Are you sure?" Jules asks and Sonette sighs

"No" Sonette then whispers "But I have to get him to come home" she then said running off

"This is still your fault" Jules said looking at Aleena and she sighs

"You've changed Jules" Aleena said

"People change Aleena" Jules then said walking out and Aleena sighs as she sits on Sonic's bed and waits

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is walking around in Mystic Ruins, still mad at Sonette and what she said to him. Then Sonette walks out in front of him and Sonic walks the other way

"Sonic, we need to talk" Sonette said running next to him

"No way sis" Sonic said as they stoped "You hurt my feelings"

"And you hurt mine, mum and dad wants you to go home" Sonette explains

"No" Sonic said

"So what, you're going to be like this. You only care about yourself!" Sonette shouts and Sonic grabs the scruff of Sonette's shirt

"Ashton taught me how to fight sis so don't start on me" Sonic warned her

"You're weak Sonic" Sonette said. Sonic then pushed Sonette down the hill behind her. Sonette screams in pain and breaks down in tears as her left leg slams into a tree, hard and she heard a crack

"Sonette!" she heard Sonic call out as she crawls away from the tree

"Sonic, help me" Sonette begs as Sonic runs over to her aid "My leg, it hurts" she then said looking at him

"Which one?" Sonic asks scared

"My left" Sonette whispers. Sonic moved to Sonette's right side and picks her up bridal style and Sonette clings to Sonic "It hurts Sonic"

"I'll take you to Dr Quack, he can help you" Sonic said "Sonette, I am sorry"

"I want daddy" Sonette cried

"Hang on" Sonic said running off. He then walks into Station Square Hospital and up to the help desk

"Yes" the lady said

"Is Dr Quack in?" Sonic asks

"He is, do you want me to call him?" the lady asks

"Please, tell him is Sonic and Sonette" Sonic replies and the lady nods. Sonic then walks into the waiting room and looks at Sonette who is sobbing quietly

"Sonic, Sonette" Sonic heard Dr Quack said so he looks up and runs over to him

"Help me, please" Sonic begs

"Ok, explain to me what happened" Dr Quack said as he kneels down

"Me and Sonette got into a fight, I pushed her down a hill ad she scared in pain. She says her left leg hurts a lot, please help my sister" Sonic explains

"Ok Sonette, I need to touch the leg" Dr Quack said

"No" Sonette said

"Where does it hurt?" Dr Quack then asks

"Below the knee" Sonette replies as she rest her head on Sonic's shoulder. Dr Quack sighs as she slowly puts pressure on Sonette's leg below the knee and went down still she screams and buries her face into Sonic

"It's broken" Dr Quack said as he stands up and walks to the desk

"Oh Sonette, this is my fault" Sonic said looking at Sonette with tears in his eyes

"It hurts so much Sonic" Sonette said

"I know and Dr Quack will look after you and he'll make everything better" Sonic said and Sonette looks around

"Where's mum and dad?" Sonette then asks as Dr Quack walks over

"They're being called now" Dr Quack replies as a bed gets pushed over "Sonic, I need you to hand me Sonette" he then said. Sonic nods as he hands Sonette to Dr Quack who puts her on the bed

"I'll wait here sis" Sonic said and Sonette nods as she was pushed away and Sonic looks at the lady behind the desk

"Your parents are on the way Sonic" the lady said and Sonic sighs

'I'm so dead' Sonic thought sitting in the waiting room


	9. Chapter 9

**Sonic, Jules, Aleena and Dr Quack belongs to SEGA...Sonette belongs to me**

* * *

Sonic is sitting in the waiting room with his parents. He then looks at them and sighs as he got up and walks off

"Sonic" Aleena said and Sonic looks back

"What's taking him so long" Sonic asks walking back "Don't worry"

"Worry, I'm the reason she's here" Sonic said. Then Dr Quack walks over and Sonic looks at him as his parents stands up

"How is she?" Jules asks

"Her left leg is broken, beside that she's a healthy hedgehog" Dr Quack explains

"Can we see her?" Aleena asks

"Sure, follow me" Dr Quack and Sonic runs off. He then stops at Sonette's door to see her lying in the bed

"Sonic" Sonette said as she sits up and Sonic runs over

"Sonette" Sonic said climbing onto the right side of her

"I'm ok Sonic, really" Sonette then said as Aleena, Jules and Dr Quack walks in

"I'm sorry Sonette, this is my fault" Sonic said

"It's ok Sonic" Sonette said

"You should rest sweetie" Aleena said

"I'm not tired" Sonette replies

"I'll go home and grab a few things for tonight" Jules said

"Will I be alone?" Sonette then asks

"Could I stay with her?" Jules asks and Dr Quack nods

"Of course, she's gets out tomorrow" Dr Quack replies

"I'll be back soon" Jules said walking off and Sonic sighs

"Don't worry about me Sonic, I'm fine" Sonette said as she yawns and rubs her eye

"You should sleep Sonette" Sonic said

"No, I'm ok" Sonette whispers as she lies down and moves over so Sonic could lie down too. Sonic then lies down as Sonette slowly falls asleep. Sonette then snuggles into Sonic and Sonic wraps his arm around her. Later that day Sonic went home with Aleena so Sonette was alone with Sonette. Sonette was drawing while her father. Then a grey hawk walks in with a giant white rabbit with a pink bowtie around its next

"Sam" Jules said shock

"Oh it's so cute" Sonette said as Sam walks over

"Why didn't you call saying your daughter's in hospital" Sam asks "And you won't make it to poker night"

"Can I hold it" Sonette begs as she puts her arms out, trying to grab the rabbit

"I don't know, can you" Sam said

"Oh please" Sonette begs

"It's your kiddo" Sam said handing the rabbit over and Sonette wraps her arms around it, tight

"It's so soft" Sonette said "Thank you Mr Sam"

"She has good manners" Sam said

"Like her mother" Jules said

"But she has your eyes" Sam said and Sonette looks at Jules, smiling

"She does and her brother" Jules said "So how long are you staying for?"

"A while, if that's ok with you" Sam replies

"Of course" Jules said

"I'm hungry" Sonette said

"I can go and get hot chips and gravy" Sam offered

"Yummy" Sonette said

"Thanks Sam" Jules said

"Be back soon" Sam said walking off

"Dad" Sonette said letting the rabbit go and looks at him

"Yes baby" Jules said

"Are you mad at me and Sonic?" Sonette then asks

"Of course not" Jules replies

"Good, Sonic didn't mean to hurt me, we were fighting and it happened" Sonette explains "We are sorry dad" she then said and Jules sighs. He then gets up and sits on Sonette's bed and Sonette looks at him confused

"Just next time you have a problem with Sonic, talk to me or your mother, ok" Jules said and Sonette nods

"Ok dad, I promise" Sonette said "Sorry I stopped your plans for tonight"

"Don't be, it's only a poker game" Jules said "Between you and me, I didn't want to go" he then said and Sonette giggles

"Daddy" Sonette then said and Jules smiles

"Just going to be me and you tonight" Jules said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is sitting on his bed, staring at the broken window and sighs. He then gets up and walks down stairs to the lounge room to see his mother sitting on the lounge

"Sonic" Aleena said as Sonic walks over and lies next to her

"I'm sorry mum" Sonic said and Aleena smiles

"I know you are baby" Aleena said

"Are you mad at me?" Sonic then asks

"No, I'm not" Aleena replies

"Is dad?" Sonic then asks

"No, we're not mad at you Sonic" Aleena said "You and your sister need to learn to share that room so fights like this won't happen" she then explains and Sonic sighs as he sits up

"Ok" Sonic said and Aleena sighs as she looks outside

"It's getting late, come on" Aleena said walking into the kitchen. She then cooks something for her and Sonic. After dinner Sonic went for a bath and laid in bed. He then looks out into the dark night and sighs as he thinks of his fight with Sonette

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is getting ready for her first night in hospital; she's had dinner and is tucked in for the night with the rabbit Sam gave to her next to her

"Dad" Sonette whispers as she looks at Jules

"Yeah" Jules said

"How long does it take for my leg to heal?" Sonette then asks

"A while baby meaning you won't be able to run around with your brother" Jules explains and Sonette sighs

"That's not fair" Sonette wines and Jules sighs

"I know baby but for it to real you need to rest and take it easy" Jules told her and Sonette sighs

"Ok dad" Sonette said "I'm sure Sonic will help me"

"I'm sure he will too" Jules said standing up "Now sleep" he then whispers as he kiss Sonette on the forehead and Sonette nods as she closed her eyes and tries to get some sleep


	10. Chapter 10

******Sonic, Jules, Aleena and Dr Quack belongs to SEGA...Sonette belongs to me**

* * *

**3 months later**

Sonic wakes up with sunlight in his eyes and smiles as he sits up and rubs his eyes. He then looks at Sonette who is still fast asleep. Sonic then gets up and jumps on her bed

"Sonic" Sonette wines as she sits up

"Come on sis" Sonic said jumping off the bed and Sonette sighs

"Ok" Sonette whispers as she slides off the bed

"How's the leg?" Sonic asks

"It's ok" Sonette said as the pair started walking "Dr Quack told me to take it slow so I still won't be running for a few more days" she then explains as they walk into the kitchen

"Are you sure?" Sonic asks

"Yeah" Sonette said. They then look at their parents and sit at the table

"Morning sweet hearts" Aleena said sitting their breakfast down

"Morning mum" Sonic said "Dad"

"Morning" Jules said. Then they heard the phone rang so Aleena walks off

"Who could that be?" Sonette asks

"Wait here" Jules said walking off. Sonic and Sonette followed and saw Aleena crying while on the phone and Jules behind her

"I'll be there when I can" Aleena said hanging up the phone. She then turns around and gives Jules a hug

"What is it?" Jules asks wrapping his arms around Aleena

"My father just passed away" Aleena cried and Jules sighs

"You should go to be with your mum" Jules said and Aleena looks up at him "Take Sonic, me and Sonette will wait here for uses" he then explains

"Mum, dad" Sonic said

"I better go and pack" Aleena said walking off

"Come on uses" Jules said taking them to the kitchen. Sonette and Sonic then finished breakfast, once they were finished Aleena walk down with two suitcases, a blue one and a red one

"We will be gone for a week" Aleena said

"We will be fine" Jules said grabbing the suitcase

"Come on Sonic, we have to go" Aleena said

"I'll get dress" Sonic said running off to his room and Sonette follows him. The pair walk into their room and go dress. Once dress they ran down stair and followed their parents outside. Then a taxite pulled up and they walk over

"Are you sure you will be right?" Aleena asks as the put the bags into the boot of the taxite

"Yes, we will" Jules said

"Look after mum Sonic" Sonette said

"I will sis" Sonic said giving her a hug

"Come on Sonic" Aleena said grabbing him and they got into the taxite. Jules picks up Sonette and they watch the yellow taxite drive away

"Now what daddy?" Sonette asks

"I get ready for work and you will stay with me" Jules said as they walk inside

"Can I pack a few things to take?" Sonette asks

"Sure, go sweet heart" Jules said walking off and Sonette runs to her room. She then grabs her small pink suitcase and packs her colouring books, her pencil case and a few books. She then closed it and grabs her teddy bear as he father walks in

"Ready dad" Sonette said walking to him

"Come on" Jules said and they walk outside to the car. Sonette jumps in the front seat to be next to her father. On the way Jules looks at Sonette and sighs "Listen sweet heart I need you to be on your best behaviour"

"I will dad" Sonette said

"And you need to stay quiet, last thing I need is to lose my job" Jules then said

"I will dad" Sonette said. Later they park the car under a building and they walk to the elevator. When they walk in, Jules hit the number 14 button. When they made it to the floor Jules walks to his desk with Sonette right behind him. When they came to the desk, Sonette sat down under the desk while Jules started working. Then a leopard walks over and Sonette looks at her

"Hey Jules" she said

"What's the news Clare" Jules said

"Here" Clare said as hands Jules a pile of paper work "You have a lot of work"

"Great" Jules said

"And who is this?" Clare asks as Sonette crawls out

"This is my daughter, Sonette" Jules said sitting the paper work down and picks Sonette up "Aleena and Sonic are out of town, Aleena's father passed away so she will be here for a week" he then explains

"She's so cute" Clare said

"Dad" Sonette whispers

"It's ok baby" Jules said

"Scared" Clare said

"You better go" Jules said and Clare walks off. Sonette then crawls back under the desk and open her suitcase and pulls out her colouring in books and her pencil case and started colouring in. As the day went on, Sonette got restless but she stayed under the desk. She then crawls out and sighs

"Daddy" Sonette said "I'm hungry"

"I know, just give me a sec and we can go to the café" Jules said as Sam and Clare walks over

"We're heading there now, do you want us to take Sonette and grab you something" Sam offered

"Can I dad?" Sonette asks

"Thanks, I still have so much to do here" Jules said

"Come on kid" Sam said and Sonette runs over and grabs his hand

"Keep her safe" Jules said

"I will, I promise" Sam said "Come on" he then said walking off with Sonette and Clare. They then made it to the café and got a table

"Mr Sam, can I have a hot chocolate" Sonette asks

"Sure sweet heart" Sam said

"So how do you know here?" Clare asks

"3 months ago she broke her leg so I dropped by and well stayed in contact ever since" Sam explains "She's a good kid"

"Did you hear about Aleena's father" Clare then said

"No, what happened?" Sam asks

"He passed away" Clare replies

"Oh dear" Sam said "I hope she's ok"

"Yeah I guess" Clare said looking at Sonette

"And what would you like to eat Sonette?" Sam asks

"Cake, mud cake" Sonette then said smiling

"Sure girl" Sam said. After lunch they went back up and Sonette crawled back under the desk

"You been a good girl" Jules said

"Yes daddy" Sonette said smiling as she lied down and curled up. Later that night Jules took Sonette to the pub for dinner. They had chips and gravy and a drink of coke "Daddy, when will mum come home?"

"A week baby girl" Jules said "It's just going to be you and me"

"Are we still going camping this weekend" Sonette then asks

"Yeah, you and me" Jules said "Your mother and Sonic won't be back in time"

"Love you dad" Sonette said. After dinner Jules carried Sonette inside and gave her a bath. After that he put her in bed and Sonette looks at him

"Night Sonette" Jules said

"Night dad" Sonette whispers as Jules walks out and Sonette closed her eyes


	11. Chapter 11

******Sonic, Jules, Aleena and Dr Quack belongs to SEGA...Sonette belongs to me**

* * *

**4 days later**

Sonette wakes up to the sound of her father, getting ready for work. She then gets up, grabs what she wanted to take today and packs it in her little, pink, suitcase. Then Jules walks in and helped her get dress, got a quick breakfast and headed to work.

"Dad, when does mum and Sonic get home" Sonette asks, looking at her father

"Sunday baby" Jules replies "I know this has been a hard and long week" Jules said and Sonette sighs "And I know you really wanted to go camping but the weather is bad so we can't" he then said

"I know dad" Sonette whispers "I just miss Sonic"

"This is the longest uses pair have been apart" Jules adds

"I know and I didn't think I would miss him so much" Sonette said. Once at work, Sonette got set up under her father's desk while Jules got to work. Then an chipmunk walked in and Jules stands up as he turns to face him

"Kevin" Jules said and Kevin smiles

"I heard you had your daughter here" Kevin said and Sonette walks out

"I sure do, how can I help you" Jules asks. Then a 4 year old Sally Acorn walks in with a book

"I was wondering if she could stay with her" Kevin then said and Sonette walks up to Sally

"Hi" Sally whispers

"Want to come and colour with me" Sonette said

"Can I?" Sally asks and Kevin smiles

"I can look after her" Jules said

"Thanks, I owe you one" Kevin said "Ok Sally, I want you to stay here with Sonette and be a good girl" he said and Sally smiles

"Ok dad" Sally said

"Come on" Sonette said, grabbing Sally's hand and they walk under the desk

"Why here?" Sally asks

"So I am out of my dad's way" Sonette replies as they sat down and started colouring in Sonette's colouring book

"I got this one at home" Sally then said. Sonette then sighs as she looks at her suitcase to see a picture of Sonic "Who is this?" Sally asks, grabbing the photo

"That's my big brother, he's out of town with my mum" Sonette said "I miss him" she adds

"I wish I had a brother" Sally then said

"Don't you have any sibs?" Sonette then asks curious

"Nope" Sally said. The pair stayed under the desk, their father's brought them some lunch. After work Jules, Kevin, Sally and Sonette heads to the car park

"Hey Jules, why don't you and the little one come over tonight for a BBQ" Kevin said

"Sure, I'll still have to go home and do a few things" Jules replies

"Great, see you soon" Kevin said, grabbing Sally and walks off

"Come on baby" Jules said, picking Sonette up who has a tight grip on her pink suitcase. Once in the car, they slowly made their way home

"Are we going to Sally's place?" Sonette asks

"We are, I hope you are ok with that" Jules replies

"I am dad" Sonette said. Once home, Jules gave Sonette a quick bath and got her ready before he went for a shower and got ready. Around 8 they headed off to Kevin's place. Once there, they were greeted by Kevin and his wife, Rosemary

"Jules" Kevin said

"Sorry we took so long" Jules said

"Na, that's ok" Kevin said

"Well come in" Rosemary said and they all walked into the lounge room

"Sally, Sonette is here" Rosemary called out and Sally runs out

"Sonette" Sally said walking up to Sonette "Come on" she then said grabbing Sonette's hand and the pair runs off. They then ran into Sally's room and Sonette looks around the pink room

"Wow" Sonette said

"This is my room" Sally said

"It's nice" Sonette then said "Me and Sonic share a room" she adds. The pair then started playing games while they waited for dinner. When it was dinner time, they ate in the lounge room while watching a movie they both agreed

"Have you seen this movie before" Sally asks, looking at Sonette

"No, it's ok" Sonette replies

"Well I love it" Sally said and Sonette sighs

'I don't like princess movies' Sonette then though

"Are you ok?" Sally asks worried and Sonette smiles

"I am" Sonette then said "I guess I'm tired" she adds. Then they heard laughter coming from the backyard so they walk out to see the three adults, talking around the table. Sonette runs to Jules who puts his beer bottle down and picks her up

"What's wrong baby" Jules asks

"Nothing" Sonette whispers as she lies down, using Jules' chest as a pillow

"Is someone ready for bed" Rosemary asks. Sonette looks at her to see Sally sitting on Rosemary's lap

"Kinder" Sonette said and Jules grabs his beer "Can I have a sip"

"No way sweet heart, you are way too young to have some" Jules told her

"Sorry" Sonette whispers

"Don't be, when you're older I'll let you" Jules told her. Sonette smiles as she snuggles into her father who started talking to Rosemary and Kevin again. When he looks at Sonette next, she was fast asleep

"Looks like she's had a long day" Rosemary said as she stands up with Sally in her arms "I'll put Sally in bed, then get the guest room ready"

"Thanks" Jules said

"Anytime" Rosemary said, walking off

"Been a hard week on her" Kevin asks

"Very hard, early mornings, having to stay under my desk, being quiet and good. She normally stays home with Aleena and Sonic who she is missing a lot" Jules explains "Plus we were going to go camping but where we go, the weather is terrible so I had to cancel it" he adds

"She wanted to go" Kevin said shock "I can barely get Sally outside sometimes"

"Sonette loves going out, Sonic now takes her on his morning runs. I don't like the idea of them out here, but thanks to their speed, I know my kids come home" Jules explains as Rosemary walks over

"The room is ready" Rosemary said

"I better call it too, I have to head home to clean house so when Aleena and Sonic come home, she doesn't have to worry" Jules said as he stands up, with Sonette in his arms

"I better start cleaning" Rosemary said

"I'll help" Kevin said. Jules walks off to the spear room and sighs as he pulls the covers back still with Sonette in his arms, asleep. He then sits Sonette down and smiles when he takes her shoes off. Sonette then wakes up and Jules looks at her worried

"I had a bad dream" Sonette whispers as she sits up and Jules sits down

"What was it baby?" Jules asks

"You left and when I went to follow you, you were gone" Sonette explains. Jules takes his shoes off, then moves back so he can sit his foot on the bed

"I'm not leaving you any time soon girl" Jules said

"Promise me dad, promise me you will never ever leave me" Sonette pleaded and Jules sighs

"I promise you Sonette, I will never leave you" Jules said "Now sleep" he said standing up and closes the door, then turns off the light. Sonette giggles as she lies down and Jules lies down on the other side of the bed, then pulls up over them. Sonette looks at Jules who is staring at the ceiling

"What is it daddy?" Sonette asks

"Nothing, get some sleep" Jules told her. Sonette nods as she rolls over so her back was to Jules and tries to get back to sleep


	12. Chapter 12

******Sonic, Jules, Aleena and Dr Quack belongs to SEGA...Sonette belongs to me**

* * *

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and the smell of bacon through the room. She then gets up and slowly walks out to see her father already

"Dad" Sonette said walking over and Jules picks her up

"Good news baby girl, your mother and Sonic are coming home today" Jules said

"Really" Sonette said smiling

"That's right" Jules said smiling and Sonette snuggles into her father. She then saw Sally and Rosemary so she jumps down and walks to Sally

"Morning Sonette" Sally said

"Morning" Sonette said smiling

"Use play till breakfast is ready" Rosemary said

"Ok mummy" Sally said, grabbing Sonette's hand and the pair ran outside. Sonette looks around and smiles as she saw a cubby house

"That's cool" Sonette said as they ran over

"Daddy built it for me" Sally said as she climbs up and Sonette follows her

"I wish I had one" Sonette mumbles. Sally then climbs on the railing and Sonette looks at her worry "Get down Sally"

"No, it's ok" Sally said smiling

"But it was raining last night" Sonette pointed out

"And?" Sally asks confused. Before Sonette could say anything, Sally slipped so Sonette ran down in a blur and caught her. Sally wraps her arms around Sonette's neck with her eyes closed and Sonette looks at her

"And you could slip" Sonette then said and Sally opens her eyes

"How did you do that?" Sally asks as the adults run out

"Sally, baby" Rosemary said and Sonette walks to her

"I got her" Sonette said sitting Sally down, then runs to Jules who picks her up

"What happened?" Kevin asks

"I was on the railing and I slipped off. Sonette, somehow caught me" Sally replies

"Like Sonic, she has supersonic running speed" Jules told them as Sonette buries her face into him

"You have gifted kids Jules" Kevin then said as Rosemary carries Sally inside

"I do, we better go" Jules said

"See you around then" Kevin said and Jules walks off. They then got into the car and head off. Sonette kept quiet, her father told her never to use her gift around people. Once home, Sonette ran to her room and sighs

'I'm in trouble' Sonette though as she grabs clean clothes. Then her father walked in and Sonette sighs "I'm sorry dad, I know you don't like it when I use my gift around people"

"No, it's ok sweet heart, you did the right thing" Jules said "Come on, you can have a bath" he then said and Sonette smiles. After a quick bath, Jules went for a shower and Sonette started cleaning her room. She doesn't want Sonic to come back to a mess. Once she was done, she sat on the stairs, staring at the front door and wait. Jules went around cleaning so Aleena doesn't when she gets home. When Aleena and Sonic got home it was lunch time. Sonette gives Sonic a tight hug and Sonic smiles

"Miss you too sis" Sonic said

"I did Sonic, so much" Sonette said. They look at their parents to see them hugging

"I missed you Jules" Aleena said

"I missed you too Aleena" Jules said "Let's get uses unpacked" he then said

"That sounds like a plan" Aleena said. They then headed upstairs and unpacked. Sonette told Sonic her week and Sonic told Sonette his. Once the pair was done, they stayed in their room and played.

"So you had a long week" Sonic said and Sonette smiles as she lies down

"Yeah" Sonette then whispers as their mother walk in "Mummy" Sonette then said, running over and gives Aleena a hug

"Sonette" Aleena said smiling "You been a good girl"

"Of course I have mum" Sonette said

"Your father told me what happened today, with your friend Sally" Aleena then said

"I told her not to" Sonette whispers

"You did the right thing and don't let anyone tell you different" Aleena told her

"Thanks mum" Sonette said "Are you going away again?" she then asks

"No baby, we're staying home" Aleena replies and Sonette smiles

"Good, I missed uses" Sonette then said, walking to Sonic

"I missed you sis" Sonic said, pulling her down and Sonette smiles as she snuggles into her brother

"Oh use two" Aleena said smiling as Jules walks in

"My Sonic" Sonette said, wrapping her arms around Sonic who starts laughing "Don't leave me ever again Sonic" she then told him

"I won't sis, I promise" Sonic said and Sonette smiles. Jules grabs Aleena's hand and the pair walks out, closing the door behind them

"How's your mother going?" Jules asks

"She'll get through" Aleena replies "I am sorry that you couldn't come"

"I had work" Jules replies as he wraps her arms around Aleena's waist "Beside, your mother never really did like me" he hen said and Aleena sighs

"I know" Aleena whispers "How did Sonette cope"

"Well, she did miss you and Sonic" Jules replies, then kiss Aleena "I missed you"

"I missed you too Jules" Aleena said softly. Then they heard the door open and saw Sonic and Sonette. Jules let Aleena go as the pair walks over

"Can we watch a movie" Sonic asks

"Sure, let's go" Aleena said walking off. Sonic and Sonette follows her to the lounge room. Aleena then puts their favourite movie over and leaves the pair alone

"How's nana?" Sonette asks, looking at Sonic

"She's well, miss pa" Sonic replies and Sonette sighs as she leans into Sonic. Later the night, after dinner Sonette sat on the dresser with her white rabbit next to her. She then heard someone walk in so she looks back to see Sonic, ready for bed

"Hey Sonic" Sonette said climbing down and walks over to him

"Hey sis, ready for bed" Sonic asks

"I guess" Sonette replies as she climbs into bed. Then Aleena walks in and Sonic climbs into his bed

"Ready" Aleena asks

"Yes mummy" Sonette said

"Night" Aleena said, turning off the light and walks out, closing the door. Sonette then climbs out of her bed and into Sonic's

"What is it sis?" Sonic asks as Sonette snuggles into him

"I missed you" Sonette said softly as she slowly falls asleep an Sonic smiles as he tries to get some sleep


End file.
